


Valhalla

by Laguz_Ingwaz



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 01:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14509422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laguz_Ingwaz/pseuds/Laguz_Ingwaz
Summary: Infinity War Spoilers in Summary!!!After the attack on the Asgardian ship, Loki is not ready to accept his fate.





	Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> On the one hand, I don't think Loki is actually dead/staying dead. On the other, the first 10 minutes of Infinity War broke my heart, and I needed to get some emotions out.

“No! No!” Pounding on the large, oaken door, Loki tried to will more strength into his arms. In his heart, he knew that this was a one way portal, but rage and terror pushed him on. He was heaving against the wood with his shoulder when a reassuring hand rested on his arm.

“We are done. You must accept that.”

Heimdall’s calm voice only served to increase Loki’s fury.

“No! There’s still time, I can-““You can do nothing, your highness. It is time to rest now.”

At this Loki stopped struggling, sagging to the floor as tears streamed down his face. Behind Heimdall stood some of the brave Asgardians who had stood against Thanos and his lackeys, but far too many were missing. Murdered, not slain, he thought bitterly. The attack had come too swiftly for many to even realise they were under siege, let alone fight back. He felt as though he would drown in grief. His people, who had looked to their princes for guidance and found only death. 

Heimdall offered a hand and Loki took it, allowing the guardian to pull him to his feet. Making his way slowly through the room he saw far too many faces he recognised. Einherjar he had trained with as a child, the Warriors Three, whose deaths he had only been informed of mere hours ago, and there, at the front of the room, one he had never thought he would see again. Her warm smile sent him running into her arms.

“Mother, oh Mother, I am so, so sorry. I failed you, I failed Asgard, I-”

“Hush, my son. Everything is alright. You fought bravely and well. Now you’ve finished.”  
Frigga’s voice brought back memories of years of comfort, not quite easing Loki’s anguish, but dulling the pain at least a little. She held him for a moment before guiding him to a chair and taking a horn of mead from a servant that she pressed into her son’s hand.

“I should have done more.”

His voice was quiet, nearly a whisper. There was still pain in his throat, although whether it was from screaming or the pressure of Thanos’ hand he still did not know. 

“You did all you could. Fear not, I have every faith that your brother will avenge Asgard.”

Raising his cup slightly, Loki drank deeply, allowing the liquid to soothe the pain in his throat. Settling into his seat, he allowed himself a glance at the vast expanse of space beyond the windows of Valhalla.

“Godspeed, Brother.”


End file.
